The 74th annual hunger games (with a twist)
by L'Amour veritable
Summary: The 74th hunger games retold from Rues point of view where they are paired with a hogwarts student and take children into the arena. Only three can come out alive. Not canon as someof the deaths will be indifferent orders and the arena will be slightly different too, Rated t because its the hunger games. *ON HOLD WRITERS BLOCK*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Now," said President Snow broadcasting from the capitol.

"People of the districts, Today you will be getting very special visitors from a school across the seas called Hogwarts a school of magic. They will be joining us for a month to take part in the reaping. Four students to each district but, only two will go into the 74th hunger games with the boy and girl from each district."

With a sinister look President Snow added "However, this year there will be a twist. You will be paired up together with a Hogwarts student and whilst you are in the arena. Also, you will have a genetically engineered child made in district 3 with you. This child will behave exactly like a normal child and will cry eat and sleep. If all three of you are left at the end, you will win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was going to be a sunny morning I thought gazing up into the ceiling looking for pictures in the cracked and weathered paper.

Suddenly I thought it's my first reaping. I had been woken by nightmares all night dreaming about the hunger games and that I would be chucked into a barren landscape or a burning tundra and die of de-hydration or be ripped apart by mutts.

I lay there for a few minutes thinking about what would happen if I was chosen, My Mum and sisters would be devastated. I am the only one eligible for the reaping as I have four younger sisters. The chances are so remote I don't know why I'm imagining it. I only have seven in the ball after all and some people in the orchard have over 50 in there now.

There's that new twist as well. I wonder which Hogwarts student I would be paired up with. I couldn't look after a child though. Both the student and the child are to meet the tributes in the Capitol.

All at once my sisters come running in to get me up followed by my mother more slowly. "Come on rue it's time to get up," My Mother says "You have to get ready for the reaping at half one, I've made you a bath now get up."

My sisters twins Alyssa and Prine who are both 9, Heather who is 5 and Ginny who is just 3 run out afterwards.

I get up and go through my usual routine that I do every morning before I go foraging for food. I wash and dress in my old tattered clothes as I will get changed later.

I head downstairs and tell my Mother I am going to find something special to eat tonight. It is a sort of custom that we have a celebration after the reaping's to celebrate that we are safe for another year. Of course one family shuts their windows and doors getting ready for a hard few weeks.

I get to the meadow which isn't far from by house and look around to see if there are any people nearby. There are very few people in 11 who have the knowledge of plants that I do. I also have the ability to move through trees and grass almost silently. Over the years I have combined the knowledge that my Father taught me and that I have collected myself to form a database of over 300 plants that we can eat and use for medicinal purposes. I have been putting food on the table for 3 years now and that is no small task with the seven of us to feed.

I sing my favourite tune to the mockingjays around me whilst I collect roots leaves and berries, then they repeat it back to me as I hum it too. There are more people out gathering today as it is reaping day and we all have the day of but tomorrow they will make us work even harder to make up for the lost time.

I head back home after I have collected enough to feed us for tonight and I hurry to get changed after I find my mother's note telling me they have already left.

I slip into my reaping dress, a light blue summer dress made of cotton so I will stay cool.

I walk to the town square which is heavily guarded by a huge number of peacekeepers I sign in at the desk which hurts as they prick my finger for a blood sample. Then my name flashes up on the mini screen along with my age and district which means I'm free to go to the twelve year olds section.

I go over and stand next to my best friend Madeline. From hear I can see my family who are waving at me.

After a while our escort Icicle Marina, The Mayor and our two victors Chaff and Seeder come onto the makeshift stage in front of the justice Building.

Icicle comes to the front and stands between the two big glass balls whilst the others take seats by the side.

"Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be ever in your Favour," Icicle says." "A short video will now play"

The video was about the dark days and the rebellion. Everyone usually zones out when it plays. After this the mayor recites the Treaty of Treason which he has read so many times I'm sure he knows it of by heart.

Then Icicle comes back to the front and says "And now we shall get to the most exciting part of the reaping. The choosing of our tributes to represent District 11 in the 74th hunger games! As usual, Ladies first."

She walks over to the girls ball and scrabbles around with her extremely long and fake nails in there until she finally pulls out a name

"Rue Amides."

I am so shocked I can hardly breathe. I just want to break down on the floor and cry right there. My sisters have started to cry as well as my mother. I look at him and the look in his eyes tells me to be strong.

Meanwhile, Icicle is searching for me in the crowd and everyone is staring at me. I walk up to the stage staring straight ahead and trying to be brave.

I stand up there as Icicle moves on to the boy. Everyone is giving me pitying looks as they always do when a twelve year old is chosen.

I don't hear the boy's name but I recognise him when we have to shake hands he is eighteen years old, two a foot taller than me and his name is Thresh Ferguson.

Afterwards we are led off to the justice building while the crowd disperses


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Thresh and I are shoved into separate rooms to wait for visitors. I look around my room while I wait. It's decorated nicely with pale blue walls and dark blue furniture. It looks more like a district 4 room though; it doesn't fit into the all green district 11. I sit on one of the leather sofas in the corner of the room.

After a short while my family come rushing into my room crying. They all hug me at once so I feel suffocated. Most of them are in tears and I end up comforting them even though it's meant to be the other way round.

Alyssa comes up to me, the only one who isn't crying. She hugs me round the waist and is fighting back her own tears trying to stay strong for me.

"You have to win Rue," she says

"I will try my very hardest to win," I say

My father comes over to give me some last minute advice.

"Rue, you know how to survive. You have got food for us for 3 years and you have the best edible plants knowledge I know. You have the best aim with a slingshot and you fly round those trees. Don't let them ignore you Rue, show them that you aren't just a small girl from eleven and you can win," he says

Suddenly the times up and they are all herded out by Peacekeepers and I hug them all for probably the last time a wave good bye as they are taken away. My last glimpse of them before I die.

My last visitor is my best friend Madison. We hug each other for a long time just in silence and I tell her to move on without me as I probably won't be coming back. There are bigger and stronger people from all the districts and I know I don't stand a chance.

She leaves after a tearful goodbye and I am alone again.

Soon enough though, Icicle comes in to take me to the train where I will apparently meet my mentor Seeder and my partner with the child we will have to take care of. You can see in her eyes that she pities me and I suspect that I will be the only twelve year old this year. I have no chance.

We cross the street to the train station where the massive capitol train waits to take us to our deaths. Many people in the crowd are crying for me including my family who are at the back waving at me. I wave at everyone silently saying goodbye.

Icicles arm is around me as we enter the train which is magnificent. I thought the justice building was well decorated but this is a whole different story. It is beautiful. There is a massive lounge compartment with lush sofas and a massive TV. There is a dining room with every kind of food imaginable with a huge buffet available. You can get room service and there are people there to wait on you hand and foot. I am almost drooling at the sight of all this though I stop myself quickly.

Icicle tells Thresh and I that our Partners and the children are waiting in our rooms to greet us so, Thresh and I head down the train to meet our allies.

I turn the handle on the door and walk in to my room. It is beautiful just like the rest of the train but what draws my attention is the red haired girl on the floor playing with a child who looks around 4 years old.

The child notices me first smiling at me as I watch them. The girl notices me after a minute and turns around.

"Hi I'm Rue Amides," I say.

"Ginny Weasley," she replies.

"One of my sisters has the same name as you,"

Cool it means a flower just like your name I believe,"

"Yes all my sisters are named after flowers except Ginny,"

"Who is this then," I say.

"I'm Skye and I'm four," (ooo guess who) Skye says.

"Hi Skye I'm Rue,"

"I like your name it's pretty."

"Thank you," I reply

"Can I see your doll," I say

We sit on the floor for a while playing with the dolls for a while and I see that Ginny is a really nice person plus she makes Skye and I laugh.

Soon, Icicle calls us for dinner. She tells us that we won't be in the capitol until early morning as we are the furthest away apart from District 12.

We sit down to a wonderful dinner. I pile my plate up and then I eat until I'm stuffed and I can't eat another morsel.

It is a task to feed Skye and Threshes child Amy. Harry who is Threshes partner and I are assigned to this job and when they have finished most of it is on the floor and Icicle is giving us dirty looks from across the table while Chaff, Seeder, Ginny and Thresh are giggling at us.

I carry Skye out and go and wash her hands and face in my bathroom.

Then we go to the lounge and sit down where everyone else is already waiting so we can watch the reaping's. I pull out my notebook and sit ready to take notes on the tributes which may be useful later.

The reaping's start and I immediately recognise district 1in the background. The two tributes, Marvel and Glimmer are average careers nothing special though they look like they will get 8-9s. The girl in particular is extremely beautiful with long blonde slightly curly hair and the district 1 blue eyes.

Next comes District 2 which is the masonry district the tributes here look like they have trained with weapons since they could walk. Cato and Clove look brutal though Cato looks slightly insane, He is smiling but it's a malicious smile like he can't wait to start killing.

Three is nothing special and four is a disappointment. The tributes there are a thirteen year old boy who is probably the same height as me and a girl who is young and doesn't look very strong at all.

From five there is a red haired girl that looks smart and also kind of like a fox.

6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 are not very interesting though the boy from ten has a crippled foot.

Then comes our reaping and I am glad to see that I look brave when I stand on the stage and thresh looks strong and fearsome so the other tributes will know that he is a threat.

District twelve has another surprise in store. The sole mentor Haymitch Abernathy is so drunk who falls off the stage and the escort looks slightly disgruntled as Haymitch nearly pulled her wig off. Back to the tributes there is a volunteer for the first time in 12. A girl called Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her sister Primrose who is twelve like me. She looks okay and the boy Peeta Mellark looks strong and has very big muscles. They both look like contenders this year.

I was right though, I am the youngest this year and possibly the smallest as I look around ten years old.

After the reaping's, the TV is switched off and we are all sent to bed by Seeder. Ginny has got her own room and Skye has her own room off mine. I put Skye to bed first and then crawl into my own bed. I am asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

In the morning I am woken by Icicle saying "Up up Up! It's going to be a big big day. I quickly speed around getting sky dressed and then myself. We run into the lounge and too the window where we can finally see the capitol people waving in at the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thresh and I are shoved into separate rooms to wait for visitors. I look around my room while I wait. It's decorated nicely with pale blue walls and dark blue furniture. It looks more like a district 4 room though; it doesn't fit into the all green district 11. I sit on one of the leather sofas in the corner of the room.

After a short while my family come rushing into my room crying. They all hug me at once so I feel suffocated. Most of them are in tears and I end up comforting them even though it's meant to be the other way round.

Alyssa comes up to me, the only one who isn't crying. She hugs me round the waist and is fighting back her own tears trying to stay strong for me.

"You have to win Rue," she says

"I will try my very hardest to win," I say

My father comes over to give me some last minute advice.

"Rue, you know how to survive. You have got food for us for 3 years and you have the best edible plants knowledge I know. You have the best aim with a slingshot and you fly round those trees. Don't let them ignore you Rue, show them that you aren't just a small girl from eleven and you can win," he says

Suddenly the times up and they are all herded out by Peacekeepers and I hug them all for probably the last time a wave good bye as they are taken away. My last glimpse of them before I die.

My last visitor is my best friend Madison. We hug each other for a long time just in silence and I tell her to move on without me as I probably won't be coming back. There are bigger and stronger people from all the districts and I know I don't stand a chance.

She leaves after a tearful goodbye and I am alone again.

Soon enough though, Icicle comes in to take me to the train where I will apparently meet my mentor Seeder and my partner with the child we will have to take care of. You can see in her eyes that she pities me and I suspect that I will be the only twelve year old this year. I have no chance.

We cross the street to the train station where the massive capitol train waits to take us to our deaths. Many people in the crowd are crying for me including my family who are at the back waving at me. I wave at everyone silently saying goodbye.

Icicles arm is around me as we enter the train which is magnificent. I thought the justice building was well decorated but this is a whole different story. It is beautiful. There is a massive lounge compartment with lush sofas and a massive TV. There is a dining room with every kind of food imaginable with a huge buffet available. You can get room service and there are people there to wait on you hand and foot. I am almost drooling at the sight of all this though I stop myself quickly.

Icicle tells Thresh and I that our Partners and the children are waiting in our rooms to greet us so, Thresh and I head down the train to meet our allies.

I turn the handle on the door and walk in to my room. It is beautiful just like the rest of the train but what draws my attention is the red haired girl on the floor playing with a child who looks around 4 years old.

The child notices me first smiling at me as I watch them. The girl notices me after a minute and turns around.

"Hi I'm Rue Amides," I say.

"Ginny Weasley," she replies.

"One of my sisters has the same name as you,"

Cool it means a flower just like your name I believe,"

"Yes all my sisters are named after flowers except Ginny,"

"Who is this then," I say.

"I'm Skye and I'm four," (ooo guess who) Skye says.

"Hi Skye I'm Rue,"

"I like your name it's pretty."

"Thank you," I reply

"Can I see your doll," I say

We sit on the floor for a while playing with the dolls for a while and I see that Ginny is a really nice person plus she makes Skye and I laugh.

Soon, Icicle calls us for dinner. She tells us that we won't be in the capitol until early morning as we are the furthest away apart from District 12.

We sit down to a wonderful dinner. I pile my plate up and then I eat until I'm stuffed and I can't eat another morsel.

It is a task to feed Skye and Threshes child Amy. Harry who is Threshes partner and I are assigned to this job and when they have finished most of it is on the floor and Icicle is giving us dirty looks from across the table while Chaff, Seeder, Ginny and Thresh are giggling at us.

I carry Skye out and go and wash her hands and face in my bathroom.

Then we go to the lounge and sit down where everyone else is already waiting so we can watch the reaping's. I pull out my notebook and sit ready to take notes on the tributes which may be useful later.

The reaping's start and I immediately recognise district 1in the background. The two tributes, Marvel and Glimmer are average careers nothing special though they look like they will get 8-9s. The girl in particular is extremely beautiful with long blonde slightly curly hair and the district 1 blue eyes.

Next comes District 2 which is the masonry district the tributes here look like they have trained with weapons since they could walk. Cato and Clove look brutal though Cato looks slightly insane, He is smiling but it's a malicious smile like he can't wait to start killing.

Three is nothing special and four is a disappointment. The tributes there are a thirteen year old boy who is probably the same height as me and a girl who is young and doesn't look very strong at all.

From five there is a red haired girl that looks smart and also kind of like a fox.

6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 are not very interesting though the boy from ten has a crippled foot.

Then comes our reaping and I am glad to see that I look brave when I stand on the stage and thresh looks strong and fearsome so the other tributes will know that he is a threat.

District twelve has another surprise in store. The sole mentor Haymitch Abernathy is so drunk who falls off the stage and the escort looks slightly disgruntled as Haymitch nearly pulled her wig off. Back to the tributes there is a volunteer for the first time in 12. A girl called Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her sister Primrose who is twelve like me. She looks okay and the boy Peeta Mellark looks strong and has very big muscles. They both look like contenders this year.

I was right though, I am the youngest this year and possibly the smallest as I look around ten years old.

After the reaping's, the TV is switched off and we are all sent to bed by Seeder. Ginny has got her own room and Skye has her own room off mine. I put Skye to bed first and then crawl into my own bed. I am asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

In the morning I am woken by Icicle saying "Up up Up! It's going to be a big big day. I quickly speed around getting sky dressed and then myself. We run into the lounge and too the window where we can finally see the capitol people waving in at the window.

**And Review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today's training I remember. I get up and jump in the shower. I end up showering myself in blue foam that smells like the ocean. Obviously a District 4 specialized setting. Skye's in Ginny's room today so I get dressed in my training outfit (a grey and red t-shirt and grey leggings) that's on my bed and go into the dining room.

Laid out on the table is a huge breakfast buffet, but I just get some toast and a mug of hot chocolate before sitting down at the table next to Seeder. Harry smiles at me across the table while I'm eating my toast.

Seeder then gives me some advice for training today.

"Work on some survival skills and maybe try to use knives or daggers. You're too small to handle the bigger weapons so try to learn some new skills for the arena. Learn to light a fire or tie some knots. I also here your good at edible plants and you have an excellent aim. This will come in useful in the games," she says

"Ok," I say "I will try and learn something new today,"

I go back into my room and write in my diary until 9:45 when Icicle tells me it's time to go. We all get into the lift and it shoots downwards until we reach the training floor. We get out and someone pins the number 11 on my back. We walk into the area where the tributes wait until training starts. I walk over to Ron and Hermione who made there fiery debut last night along with Katniss and Peeta. Ginny and I go over to them and Ginny runs over to Hermione while I stand at the side. They exchange hugs and Katniss smiles at me. I've decided that I'd like us to be allies in the arena and I smile back.

Just then the trainer Atala walks in. "Hello tributes and welcome to the training centre. In two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you listen over the next four days, especially to what I am about to say. First off, no fighting with other tributes, you'll have plenty time for that in the arena. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife. Each of you will have to have a go at the gauntlet competing for the fastest time."

Then she steps to the side and we go over to the stations.

"Where do you want to go first then." She says dragging Skye along by the hand.

Most of the careers have gone to the weapons stations while the rest of the tributes are spread out throughout all the stations with most of the tributes at the survival skills.

"I would like to do an edible plants test and maybe use the slingshot and knifes." I say

We go over to the edible plants section and I ace the test while Ginny actually does well at it. Then we go to the slingshot and knifes sections and I find I am fantastic at the slingshot and mediocrely good at knifes. Then web split up until lunch time where I learn some valuable skills and keep tabs on all the tributes learning their strengths and weaknesses.

For instance I find out that the Foxface girl who Luna is with from five is extremely smart and also aced her plants test.

After lunch I go to the ropes section and I am one of the only tributes who can get up there well. While Cato isn't looking I steal his knife and he nearly kills the 5 boy who he accuses of stealing his knife. I see Thresh smile at me then and Katniss does to. I shadow Katniss a lot and find out she has a hidden skill because she is clearly avoiding the archery station. She notices me sometimes and her and Peeta both smile at me.

The next two days are practically the same and before I know it it's the day of the training scores


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe it's all gone so fast. Two more days and then the arena. I'm scared. I'm going to die in the bloodbath. No you're not Rue. Remember what Seeder said.

_Flashback_

"_Right Rue I'm going to give you some advice about what to do in the games." Seeder said. "When you get into the arena whatever happens don't run into the bloodbath. It's a sure-free way to get you killed before the games have really begun. Run into a wood area if there is one. Find a shelter and some water. Food is later. You can survive for days without food but not without water. You'll be dead within a day."_

_End of Flashback_

Right remember Seeder's words of wisdom and I'll be fine. At least for a while

I head to breakfast where I grab a muffin and a belvita breakfast biscuits and sat on the sofa watching Annie Cresta the mad girl from 4's games. It was scary when the arena flooded and everyone died at once except for the two girl Elizabeta who could swim quite well so Annie had to fight her off.

Until, Icicle came in shouting "We're late we're late we're really really late." And we headed to the Elevator. Icicle didn't come with us and Thresh, Harry, Ginny and I all piled into the elevator not bringing the kids with us as they weren't going to be evaluated.

We entered the tribute waiting room and that's when the nerves hit. I suddenly have no idea what I am going to do for the Gamemakers. Ginny squeezes my arm and everything seems to be fine. I know exactly what I am going to do. I am going to fly round those trees and show them my climbing skills. Then I am going to fire rocks with a slingshot and maybe do an edible plants test.

Glimmer, the girl from 1 is called. As they trickle through 1, 2, 3, 4 I am starting to get worried again. Everyone else looks super nervous too. They are all fidgeting and wriggling but, no one is talking except for Katniss and Peeta from 12 who are having a whispered conversation in the corner with the girl Ginny hugged who I think is called Hermione and the red haired boy who looks so much like Ginny I think they must be brother and sister.

Suddenly, my name is called and Thresh gives me a smile and Ginny hugs me whispering "I know you'll do well Rue," to me. I look at Peeta who is staring at me and he gives me a smile when he realises that I'm looking at him.

I cross to the door and enter the training centre which looks exactly the same as it did yesterday except of course there are now no tributes there except for me. I go over to the makeshift trees in the shelter building section and begin to climb. When I get to where the leaves open up a bit so I can see the gamemakers I start to jump from tree to tree flying along the branches. I can see there looks of shock as they watch me intently. When I reach the end of the trees I climb down.

The head gamemaker who's name I caught before which is Seneca Crane says "Thank you Rue you may go."

I leave the training centre smiling. Oh well I didn't get to show him my slingshot ability's but, they certainly looked impressed.

That night we are all curled up on the sofa waiting for the scores to start. Beforehand there is a long speech from Seneca Crane which is incredibly boring and pointless.

Then the scores start.

First up is Glimmer and Marvel from 1 both receiving a score of 9 average career scores.

The Cato and Clove with a 10 each.

The next one I get is the Foxface girl from 5 with a 5 same as her district number. She was extremely smart in training so that's not a surprise.

The next one is Thresh with a 10! Everyone congratulates him on this score its fantastic!

Then it's me, Rue Amides a score of 7! Yay! That's a brilliant score for someone like me. Ginny and Seeder hug me while Chaff laughs drunkenly.

Then there are our partners scores of 8 for Harry and 9 for Ginny.

The last scores are Peeta Mellark with a score of eight and Katniss Everdeen with an…

11

**Thanks for all your reviews everyone and keep reviewing Yay!**

**Except for the last one by imsexyandiknowit that was rude and unnecessary **

**Thanks again review plz**


End file.
